When we meet again, will you know how I feel?
by GabsGen
Summary: Ash and Misty are about to see each other again. Will they finally admit their feelings? Pokeshipping. takes place in Sinnoh region. rating changed cuz i have no idea where this is going. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first fanfiction, so don't kill me if it sucks. I'm doing my best. Oh, this is Pokeshipping, so if you don't like, don't read it. Also known as AAML and AshxMisty. Aren't I forgetting something?... Oh, yeah!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ****Pokemon****, because if I did, Misty would still be there, ALONG with all the other peoples who replaced her, and Ash and ****her**** would be together. **_**Breaks down sobbing at the fact that I don't own **__**Pokemon**_

_**Chapter One: Today's The Day**___

It started out like any other day, a normal day, well, as normal as it could be in the world of Pokemon. His name was Ash, Ash Ketchum, and as he awoke in his sleeping bag in the Sinnoh region, his companions Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu still asleep, he thought about later, when they would arrive in Eterna City, where he would see his best friend again. Misty Waterflower. She had sent a Peliper with a note to Ash about a week before, and in his spare time, he always thought about that letter.

FLASHBACK

Dear Ash,Brock, and any new friends you might have travelling with you,

It's been a while, and since my airheaded sisters are back, I'm gonna come visit you in Sinnoh. I'll be at Eterna City in about a week, and I hope to see you there. Can't wait to see you and any new friends with you.

Your Friend,

Misty

P.S. Hope someone's taking care of Brock's girl-crazy disease.

PRESENT

Whenever he was alone, Ash would reread the letter, even though he already knew every word by heart. He would also take out the handkerchief Misty had given him when they departed at the end of their journey in the Johto region. It really was quite odd that Ash was up before Brock and Dawn, but this day was special; this day he was going to see Misty again.

End Chapter One

Gabs(me): yeah, I know, a really sucky chapter.

Ash:You can say that again. Didn't we already go to Eterna City?

Gabs:Sorry, 2 reasons for that: 1, it's the first place I thought of, and 2, I don't know where you guys go after that.

Misty:I havn't even made an appearance yet…(pouts)

Gabs:Don't worry, you'll be in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Do I really have to do the disclaimer again? You can just look at chapter 1… (lawyers start bringing out pens and the papers to sue) Eep! Okay! I don't own Pokemon, but I really wish I did. On with the story!

Chapter 2 Eterna City

"We're finally here: Eterna City!" exclaimed Ash.

"Yeah, now I can meet this Misty girl you're so eager to see, Ash!" Dawn replied.

"There she is now!" Ash yelled, not paying any attention to Dawn. "Hey! Misty! Over here!" A red headed girl with an Azurill **(is that right?)** turned around and, seeing Ash, ran to him and gave him a great big hug.

"Ash, it's really you! It's so good to see you again!" the girl named Misty Waterflower said. Spotting Dawn, she said, "I see you have another traveling companion, Ash. What is she? Trainer? Coordinater? Or is she following you because Pikachu fried her bike?"

Ash thought for a moment. "Ummm… all of the above?" he replied. "She trains Pokemon, but she competes in Contests. And Pikachu DID fry her bike, but that's not why she's traveling with me and Brock." **(HA! You thought I forgot Brock, didn't you? ****Croakgunk**** used a Poison Jab attack on him because he kept drooling over all the pretty girls.)** "Speaking of Brock, where is he?"

Dawn was trying to stifle her laughter while pointing to Brock, who was on the ground, still recovering. "I think Croakgunk caught him going after the ladies again. Oh, by the way, I'm Dawn, you must be Misty," Dawn said, turning to Misty.

"That's me!" Misty said joyfully. "I traveled with Ash here in Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Johto. I would've traveled with him in Hoenn and again in Kanto, but I had to watch the Cerulean City Gym while my 3 older sisters went on this big around the world trip. But now they're back, so I'm free to do what I want, which is to travel with Ash here in the Sinnoh region." Misty then turned to Ash. "What Pokemon have you caught so far, Ash?"

"I'll show you!" Ash replied. "Go!" he yelled as he threw his Pokeballs, and out came Staravia and Turtwig, the two Pokemon he caught in Sinnoh **(as of steamboat willies)**. "Staravia and Turtwig, this is Misty, my best friend, and one I've known since the day I turned ten and started my Pokemon journey," Ash told his Pokemon. Misty seemed to be showing a lot of interest in these two new Pokemon of Ash's.

"Hi, Misty! Good to see you again!" Brock said, finally recovering. The Poison Jab attack seemed to be extremely powerful this time. "How about we go into the Pokemon Center and we can talk some more, okay"

"Sure," Misty replied, and the 4 of them, plus their Pokemon, walked into the Center to catch up.

END CHAPTER 2

Gabs: Okay, this one was longer. Sorry chapter 1 was so short; it looked longer on Microsoft… Anyway! I ACTUALLY got replies?! I didn't think it was THAT good! Though I am getting better at this…

Ash: you sure are!

Gabs: thanks!

Misty: Yay! I finally made an appearance!

Gabs: HaHa! Sorry for the wait. There are two reasons for that: 1. Writer's Block(all writers get it at least once!) 2. My mom doesn't usually let me go on my dad's laptop(where I have everything saved) on weekdays, but I was able to get her to let me go on until 5 p.m. it's 4:49 now, and it was like 3:40 when I got on, so, yeah. An hour and 20 minutes is better than nothing, right? And I now know that after Eterna they go to Hearthome, but I wrote this before I watched "A Big Happiny Family", so, yeah. I decided I'm just gonna do the story as the show my way, starting with Eterna City. Hope you enjoyed the second chappie!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't like having to do this thing, so, Misty, do the Disclaimer!

Misty: fine. Gabs doesn't own Pokémon, but she wishes she did. All she owns are a couple Pokémon toys and DVDs.

Chapter 2: The Phone Call

When they got into the Pokémon Center, they heard a voice say over the intercom, "Phone call for Ash Ketchum." So they went over to the front desk and Ash said, "I'm Ash Ketchum." Nurse Joy then led them to a back room to a video phone.

"Hello?" said Ash. Professor Oak's face came up on the screen and through the screen it looked like the lab was a mess, and there was quite a lot of noise in the background. "Professor!" yelled Ash, Misty, Brock, and Dawn in unison.

"Ash!" yelled Professor Oak. "Thank goodness! Listen to me, Ash; I need you to take your Bayleaf for a while. It's causing too much damage here at the lab."

"Bulbasuar isn't taking care of it?" Ash asked, bewildered. When Oak shook his head no, Ash said, "OK, I'll take Bayleaf for a while; plus, it'll be good for my new Pokémon to meet some of my old ones." Professor Oak nodded and yelled, "Tracey, return Bayleaf to its Poke ball; Ash is taking it." Tracey then moved onscreen to give the Poke ball to Professor Oak, then turned so he could talk to the others.

"Hey, Ash; haven't seen you in a while. How's everything going over there in Sinnoh?" When Ash told him everything was fine, Tracey smiled and started talking again. "Well, Ash, your Pokémon have something to show you."

"What is it?" Ash asked. Tracey simply smiled and moved the screen so that it was facing the window, through which you could see all of Ash's Pokémon. Over the window was a sign that said "Good Luck, Ash!" On the sign were marks that were obviously from all of Ash's Pokémon(just like in that Battle Frontier episode). "Wow, thanks guys! But, why did you make me a sign?" Tracey then explained that when his Pokémon heard that he was going to Sinnoh, they wanted to make him a sign, but it took them a while because Ash has so many Pokémon. "It's awesome!" Ash said again, but was then interrupted by Professor Oak.

"Ash, Bayleaf is coming through the transporter now," he said, just as the poke ball arrived with Ash and the others. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Dawn then said good-bye to Professor Oak and Tracey, and hung up the phone. Of course, Dawn wanted to see Ash's Bayleaf, and because she kept pestering him, Ash finally caved.

"Fine, Dawn! You can meet Bayleaf!" Ash yelled, losing his patience as they walked back into the main lobby of the Pokémon Center. Unfortunately for them, someone had recognized Ash from all the Leagues he'd been in, and yelled out, "LOOK, EVERYBODY! IT'S ASH KETCHUM!" Suddenly Ash was swarmed by fans of his battling skills.

"Ash, what should we do?" asked Dawn.

"One word," Ash replied. "RUN!" then the group high-tailed it out of that Pokémon Center, or, at least, they tried to. They couldn't make it out because they kept getting swarmed by fans. Ash was starting to get overwhelmed, until he finally saw a familiar face in the sea of strangers. "Gabs!" he exclaimed, and ran toward the black-haired, brown-eyed, girl. **a/n:****1****st**** appearance of my default ****oc****! Check out my profile for her description!)**

The girl called Gabs turned around and yelled to Ash, "Long time no see!" Ash then asked Gabs to get them out of there, and said girl nodded while grabbing a poke ball from her belt. "O.K.! Espeon! A friend needs our help! Come on out and use Teleport!" The said Espeon used Teleport, and Ash, Brock, Misty, Dawn, and the mysterious Gabs find themselves outside the Center. "Thanks, Espeon! You were a great help!" said the trainer Ash seemed to recognize. She then turned to Ash and exclaimed, "It's soo great to see you again, Ash!" as she gave him a hug. Man, did that get Misty jealous!

"Just who do you think you are hugging Ash, you crazy fangirl?!" Misty demanded, jumping to conclusions. Before said "crazy fangirl" could say something to Misty, Ash cut in.

"Misty! She's not a fangirl, she's my cousin!" Ash yelled. "Don't you see the family resemblance?!" It was then that Misty took a closer look and realized she did look a lot like Ash. Even the chocolate colored eyes were the same. Her outfit was basically the same as Ash's Sinnoh outfit, too. The only difference was that instead of a white t-shirt, she wore a dark blue t-shirt under her jacket. Gabs then cut in.

"Yeah! I'm his COUSIN! You know, you really shouldn't jump to conclusions like that, Misty." A smirk started to grow on the girl's face.

"What?! How do you know my name?!" Misty exclaimed.825

End Chapter 3

Gabs: BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING, THIS IS NOT AN IMPOSTER, THIS IS POKESHIPPINGFAN, I JUST CHANGED MY PEN NAME TO GABSGEN. umm…I didn't really plan on putting myself in, but I couldn't think of another way to get them away from the crazy fans…

Ash: what about that plan to have charizard come from the charirific valley?

Gabs: …well…that was going to be the plan originally, but I couldn't figure out a way to fit it in…Oh! In case anyone cares, this chapter itself is 825 words long on Microsoft. (before the part where it says 'end chapter 3')

Misty: if you want a description of what the oc Gabs looks like, go to GabsGen's profile and scroll down to where it says 'my ocs'.


	4. AN

AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

I am SO sorry for not updating! I'm having some major writer's block right now, and i'm EXTREMELY sorry for leaving you on that (sorta) cliffhanger. I'm gonna try to do better on updating this story, I promise! I know I'm losing readers, and that means one of two things: 1.my writing's getting worse instead of better, or 2.people think I've given up on this story because I'm not updating. Please get this straight: I WILL NOT ABANDEN THIS STORY. I WILL FINISH THIS STORY IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! It just might be a while between updates. Thank you for reading this, and thank you to my reviewers for supporting me and encouraging me to keep at this with their great advice!

-GabsGen


	5. Chapter 4: Related?

Gabs: I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD! And to celebrate me being back, I'm gonna give you all a super long chapter, which is also my apology for not updating since April. And I'm also going to make a little change: instead of them being in Eterna city, they're going to be in Veilstone! So, just keep that in mind, 'kay? Ash, you do the disclaimer this time!

Ash: Fine! GabsGen doesn't own Pokémon, though she wishes she did.

Last Chapter:

"_Yeah! I'm his COUSIN! You know, you really shouldn't jump to conclusions like that, Misty." A smirk started to grow on the girl's face._

_"What?! How do you know my name?!" Misty exclaimed_.

Chapter 4: Related? Also, Fans a New Friend, and Reliving Old Memories

"What?! How do you my name?!" Misty exclaimed.

"Ash tells me all about his adventures over the phone! How else would I know that you're Brock, and you're Dawn?" Gabs said, pointing to Brock and Dawn as she said their names.

"Anyway, your name's Gabs, right? Nice to meet you," Brock said holding out his hand.

Gabs took it, but then said with a smile, "Nice to meet you, too. Oh! And don't call me Gabs. It's seems too formal to me. Call me Kira!" Brock, Dawn, and Misty looked at each other, confused.

"Okay," they said together. Then, Dawn introduced herself. "HI! My name's Dawn Hikari! Nice to meet you, Kira!" Then, suddenly, they heard something that sounded like a lot of feet, and they turned back towards the direction of the Pokémon center to see people running towards them, screaming things they couldn't hear from where they were.

"RUN!" Gabs yelled, and they took off for the forest on the outskirts of the city, where they hoped the people wouldn't follow them. Luckily they weren't followed, thanks to Officer Jenny. When they were safely in the forest, Ash turned to his cousin and asked her something.

"Hey Kira, do you still have _that_ Pokémon?" in answer, Gabs pulled out a poke ball and threw it, releasing the Pokémon inside. That Pokémon happened to be a Masquerain, which, when it saw Ash, hit him with a Hydro Pump to the face. Everyone, except Ash, that is, laughed while Ash wiped his face dry with a familiar pink and yellow handkerchief. "You know, I didn't give you that Masquerain so you could teach it to hit me with a Hydro Pump whenever it sees me," he said. Misty then noticed something.

"You…kept it? All these years?" she asked. Ash froze as a blush crept across his face and he realized that he was using the very same handkerchief that Misty gave him when she had to stop traveling and take care of the Cerulean City gym. He stuffed it into his pocket and turned to look at Misty, their eyes locking.

It looked like Ash was about to say something when Dawn just _had_ to go and ruin the moment by saying, "Hey, Ash. When did you get so famous that you have fan girls chasing you?!" this broke Ash and Misty out of their daze.

"I don't know, Dawn, but there looked like there were also fan _boys_ chasing Ash, to!" Brock exclaimed. It again looked like Ash was about to answer, but he was interrupted again, this time by what looked like an Aura Sphere. They jumped out of the way and looked towards where it came from, only to see a Lucario throwing Aura Spheres in random directions, with a pink haired girl trying to calm it down. Helping her was a guy that looked like an older version of Paul, only he looked nicer. When they got the Lucario to calm down, they noticed our heroes and walked towards them, waving as they walked and apologizing for Lucario.

"It's no problem," Ash said. "I'm Ash Ketchum from from Pallet Town."

"I'm Brock. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Dawn."

"My name's Misty."

"And my I'm Gabs Ketchum from Pallet Town. Call me Kira. I'm Ash's cousin." The two other people then introduced themselves as Maylene and Reji. The Lucario got a look in its eyes that seemed to register shock and confusion once it saw Ash. It then used telepathy, making it so the whole group could hear.

** 'It is a pleasure to meet you, Aura Guardian Ash,'** it said, surprising everyone, especially Ash.

"Wh-what did you call me?" he asked, his voice wavering. His eyes were wide with shock.

** 'Aura Guardian Ash.'**

"Why?"

** ' Because that is who you are. It is respectful to call an Aura Guardian the proper title, which are the words "Aura Guardian" and then their name. In other words, your title is Aura Guardian Ash, Aura Guardian Ash.'**

"Stop calling me that!" Ash exclaimed, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. "I'm not an Aura Guardian! If I was, I would've been able to help Lucario-" here he faltered, as he remembered what happened to his friend at the Tree of Beginning those many months ago, tears starting to leak through his eyes.

"Ash! What's Lucario talking about?!" Dawn and Misty asked at the same time. Brock didn't say anything, for he had an idea of what was going on.

"This is about what happened at Cameron Palace, isn't it, Ash?" Brock asked, breaking the silence that had followed Dawn and Misty's question. Slowly, Ash nodded his head, the tears still coming. Maylene and Reji glanced at each other, not knowing what to say.

Dawn then asked, "Will you tell us about it?" She asked it in a gentle and calm voice uncharacteristic for her. Ash shook his head.

"No," he said. "It's too painful to talk about." The tears were still coming. Lucario then spoke up.

** 'Is it too painful to think about?'** It asked. Everyone looked at it, confusion on their faces. **'You could show us what you saw, using something similar to the Sight-Sharing the Lati's use,'** it continued, looking at Ash the whole time, as if waiting for confirmation.

Ash smiled through his tears and said, "Show me how." Lucario smiled and led them down a path further into the forest until they reached a clearing.

** 'Everyone needs to be in a circle, with me and Aura Guardian Ash on opposite sides.'** It started. When everyone was in a circle, it continued. **'Now we need to join hands and close our eyes. You need to know that when Aura Guardian Ash starts thinking of what he wants to show us, you will only be able to use telepathy. Now, Aura Guardian Ash, start thinking of what you want us to see.'** It finished. Ash then started recounting in his mind the events that happened in the movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew(**AN: I ain't writing down the movie! You crazy?!)**, with a few comments from the others here and there like, 'You dressed up Pikachu?! How cute!' and 'Wow, Ash, you won the tournament!' By the end, everyone was crying, even Lucario. But no one was crying harder than Ash, who was closer to Lucario(the one in the movie) than anyone else. Now they understood why Ash freaked out when he was called Aura Guardian and why he wouldn't say why: it brought back too many painful memories.

"I'm so sorry I tried to make you talk about it, Ash!" Dawn sobbed once they came out of the trance Memory-Sharing induced.

"It's okay, Dawn. You didn't know," Ash sniffled. "But, you know, I feel better now that I shared this with all you guys." Ash gave a watery smile, a couple tears still running down his cheeks.

Gabs couldn't hold it in any longer and shouted out, "Group Hug!" Everyone got into the hug, even Lucario, Maylene, and Reji. Ash smiled as he pulled his friends, new and old, closer to himself, knowing somewhere in his heart that this day was going to end fine.

End Chapter 4

Gabs: The ending was too rushed...(sweatdrops)

Misty: Memory-Sharing?

Gabs: Well, there you go! A long chapter to apologize for my long absence. At least, it's long for me.

Ash: Memory-Sharing?

Gabs: In case you didn't read the author's note at the beginning, I changed the setting from Eterna City to Veilstone City. It makes it easier for me, and the plot idea I have works better with Veilstone. Be sure to be on the lookout for more legendaries that Ash has met as the story goes on, and hopefully some Team Rocket! As I always say, you can't have a good Pokémon story without Team Rocket appearing at least once. If they don't, who's gonna be comic relief?!

Everyone who took part in this chapter: MEMORY-SHARING?!

Gabs: EEP! Alright, alright! I'll explain memory-sharing! I made it up, and it's basically like Latios and Latias' Sight-Sharing, except you share your memories with someone instead of what you're seeing, and you control which memories they see. Oh! And another thing! You know the OC named Gabs? The one that likes to be called Kira? When she appears in these little author chat things, so as not to confuse anyone, she will be known as Kira, not Gabs. Cuz Gabs is me. My name! No takey! Kira!

Kira: Please read and review people! Gabs likes to know how she's doing! And constructive criticism is welcome, but flames aren't!

Gabs and Kira: BYE!


	6. Chapter 5: Explanations

Me: "How can it be, boy? You're still a runaway," OH!…hi…sorry for disappearing again, but my life just got so hectic! First I was doing some soul-searching, then school started, and the homework started piling up(I SWEAR the algebra teacher is out to get me!), then there were the fires in October, and then I moved(still get to go to the same school-YAY!), then I had to practice the five songs my orchestra class performed for a concert, and now the holidays, and-ARGH! I just don't have the time or the inspiration to write good chapters! My muses wouldn't help me come up with a good idea!

Gaby, G.G., and Gab: HEY! THAT'S NOT NICE! NOT NICE AT ALL!

Me: Sorry! But you know it's true, you three!

Gaby: …I guess you're right…

G.G.:_ Le gasp!_ Gaby is agreeing with Gabs! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! RUN FOR YOU'RE LIVES! AHHHHHH!

Gab: …OK, that was weird… shall I say the disclaimer, Gabs?

Me: I guess…

Gab: Gabs does not own Pokémon, although she wishes she did-

Me: YOU HEAR THAT, CELEBI?! ANYTIME NOW!

Gab: -and now to the story!

Last Chapter:

_"I'm so sorry I tried to make you talk about it, Ash!" Dawn sobbed once they came out of the trance Memory-Sharing induced._

_"It's okay, Dawn. You didn't know," Ash sniffled. "But, you know, I feel better now that I shared this with all you guys." Ash gave a watery smile, a couple tears still running down his cheeks._

_Gabs couldn't hold it in any longer and shouted out, "Group Hug!" Everyone got into the hug, even Lucario, Maylene, and Reji. Ash smiled as he pulled his friends, new and old, closer to himself, knowing somewhere in his heart that this day was going to end fine._

Chapter 5: Explanations and a New Friend

As the group walked back toward Veilstone, they talked some more, getting to know each other better. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Dawn learned that Maylene was the Gym Leader in Veilstone, and that Reiji was Paul's older brother, only a lot nicer, and a breeder(A/N: he is a breeder, right? It's been a while since I saw the episode with Reiji in it, and I'm too lazy to look it up). When they got to the gym, after somehow miraculously hiding from the fans, they had lunch, where the subject of Ash suddenly becoming so famous once again came up.

"I just don't get why I would suddenly get fans of both genders running after me like Drew has girls going after him…" Ash mused, thinking deeply and for once eating slowly instead of gulping food down like a Munchlax. Kira looked nervous all of a sudden, and then she spoke up.

"Yeah, who would want to chase **you**?" she asked, leaning back in her chair with her hand rubbing the back of her neck with her eyes closed and a goofy smile on her face. Ash looked at her suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at his cousin.

"Kira, you wouldn't have happened to have anything to do with it, would you? You only use that tone when you don't want to be caught doing something you shouldn't be doing, and you only rub the back of your neck when you're nervous! You did do something!" he shouted, standing up from his chair when she shook her head, trying and failing to keep a look of neutral innocence on her face. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide, as if she were afraid of something. The others watched with amusement, not wanting to get in the middle of it, lest they invoke Ash's sometimes uncontrollable temper, and whatever temper Kira might have.

"Kira, tell me what you did this instant!" Ash said, shooting his cousin a look that clearly said, 'Tell me or I'm calling your parents'. Kira stayed silent a few more moments, before her face fell, showing that she surrendered. She took a deep breath before she started talking.

"Well, you see…" she started, looking down with a slight blush on her cheeks and her pointer fingers touching each other, "I was on one of my visits home, and me, Tobi, Yuffie, and Ichigo were talking about how far each of us had come, and somehow the conversation turned to you and talking about how you've gone the farthest any of us have come so far, but me, Tobi, and Ichigo didn't know Yuffie set up a camera recording us-" she was interrupted by her cousin when she got to this point.

"Ah," he said, smirking. "One of Yuffie's many attempts to get you on camera, eh?"

Kira glared at him, her blush becoming darker. "Shut up. Anyway," she said, getting back to her story, "We didn't know that she set up the camera, and it recorded the whole conversation, even the part about you, and we didn't find out about it until we caught her taking the camera out of its hiding place. She never intended to show that tape to anybody! She just wanted to be able to honestly say she got me on tape! But then somehow the media in Viridian got a hold of it-we still don't know how-and they edited it so it was only about you and broadcast it all over Kanto. That was about a month ago." She finished, looking down, hands folded in her lap, looking like she was about to cry. Everyone stared at Ash, wondering what he was going to say. He didn't look angry anymore.

Ash knelt down next to Kira's chair, looking up into her face, his hands on her knees. "It's okay, Kira. I'm not mad," he said, his voice calm. The others seemed shocked that Ash wasn't angry at his cousin, especially with that famous of his. Kira lifted her head, sniffling.

"Really?" she asked, sniffling once again.

"Really." Ash said, smiling at his cousin. He then stood and pulled her into a one-armed hug.

"Thanks," Kira said, suddenly seeming happy again. Everyone except Ash was surprised at how fast her mood had changed. It looked like Brock was about to say something, but before he could say anything they heard a doorbell ring and a voice asking if anyone was there. Maylene got up from her chair, stating it was a challenger, and everyone followed her, no one noticing Kira's dark almond shaped eyes widen slightly. She stayed behind the others as they went out to the lobby of the gym.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Ash exclaimed, confirming Kira's suspicions of who was here to challenge Maylene to a Gym Battle.

"Hey, Ash!" the boy known as Ichigo said with a smile on his face. "Have you seen Kira recently?" he asked, his smile fading slightly. Ash nodded, moving aside to reveal Kira behind him, with a look of nervousness on her face.

"She's right here!" he said, with a smirk on his face. Kira shot him a 'you'll pay' look before she stepped forward with a smile on her face to give Ichigo a hug, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Hey, Ichigo!" she said. "It's great to see you again! How's your training going?"

"It's going great, Miss Ichigatsu!" Ichigo replied, returning the hug. "I'm here to challenge Maylene for the Cobble Badge! What're you doing here?" He continued, the hug ending. Kira looked angry for some reason, though. Even Ash didn't know why she was mad, and he was her cousin!

"One, I told to stop calling me that, Ichigo! And two, I ran into Ash in the Pokémon center, though I **do** need the Cobble Badge, to," Kira said, her face growing red at being called 'Miss Ichigatsu'.

"Hey, Ash, don't you need to challenge Maylene, to?" Dawn asked, finger on her chin, startling Ash.

"Ah! You're right, Dawn! I do need the Badge!" he said, turning to Maylene. Misty shook her head, her eyes closed and a smile growing on her face.

"Typical Ash, always impatient to battle," she said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Ash blushed as everyone laughed. Maylene wiped a tear from her eye as she stopped laughing and turned to look at Ash, Kira, and Ichigo.

"I accept the challenge to battle all three of you," she said, a smile growing on her face…

End of Chapter 5

Me: "I cried out with no reply,"-OH! HI! The chapter's done already? (looks back at chapter) WOW! That's my longest chapter ever, I think! AH! Ash is acting mature! I know I totally butchered his character(sweatdrop)… Next chapter is the battle chapter!

Kira: YES! The battle chapter! I can't wait to go against Maylene!

Me: haha! Yes, Kira, the battle chapter! This is an early Christmas present for all you readers out there as an apology for not updating for so long! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, it's a present for whichever holiday you celebrate! And if you're part of that religion where you don't celebrate any holidays(I can never remember it; the name's really hard!), then this extra long chapter is a treat for you! And listen up! I need some help deciding what moves you think Maylene's Machoke should use and what Pokemon Ash should use in his battle! Tell me in a review!

Gaby: What were those songs you were singing earlier, Gabs?

Me: the one at the beginning was Runaway by Cascada, and the one I was just singing was Never Alone by Barlow Girl. Those two songs are my new musical obsessions. XP

Gab: but you're not religious, so why are you listening to Barlow Girl?

Me: just cause I'm not religious doesn't mean I can't listen to Barlow Girl, Gab!

Gab: …true…

G.G.: YAY! Ichigo's finally in the story! His profile is on Gabs' profile!

Me: Yeah! And read and review, please! I love constructive criticism and I take everything you say to heart!


	7. Chapter 6: Three Battles!

Me: Hey, everyone! Surprised?

Gaby: Why would they be surprised?

Gab: Because she's updating faster than usual, Gaby.

Gaby and G.G.: …Oh…

Me: Yes! I have had a sudden bout of inspiration! Then again, who wouldn't be inspired, when it's a battle chapter?! Now for the disclaimer…G.G.!

G.G.: Yes!

Me: Do disclaimer!

G.G.: Kay! Gabs doesn't own Pokémon.

Me: Or Danny Phantom.

Gaby: What the heck?!

Me(smiling): You'll see what I mean later on…

_Last Chapter:_

"_I accept the challenge to battle all three of you," she said, a smile growing on her face…_

Chapter 6: Three Battles!

"Awesome!" Ichigo exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. Misty seemed somewhat shocked that someone had beaten Ash to saying that, while Reiji looked amused at the sight before him.

"I'm glad to see you're ready to battle," Maylene said, giggling at Ichigo, who was now dancing a happy dance. "Since you're so energetic, you can go first," she continued. "Kira will be second, and Ash will be third. I usually do a three-on-three battle, but since there are three of you, it'll be a one-on-one battle for each of you," she finished. "Follow me if you're ready to battle now." Everyone followed, Dawn saying something about wondering which Pokémon the battlers were going to use. They soon reached the battle field, where everyone except Maylene and Ichigo went to go sit on the bleachers.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between the Gym Leader Maylene and the challenger Ichigo of Pallet Town with no substitutions and no time limit," the referee announced once Maylene and Ichigo got to their respective sides of the field.

Maylene pulled out a Poke Ball, and as she threw it, yelled out, "Come on out, Meditite!" the Meditite appeared from the Poke Ball in a flash of white light, sitting cross-legged in the air, awaiting its trainer's orders.

"Meditite, huh?" Ichigo said, pulling out a Poke Ball of his own. "Let's see how you stand up against my Swellow!" he continued, throwing the Poke Ball and releasing the big red, white, and navy blue bird inside.

"Swellow (Ready to fight, I)!" Swellow exclaimed, stretching his wings. The referee then declared the match begun, and Ichigo started his battle for the Cobble Badge.

"I'll allow you the first move, Ichigo," Maylene said, gesturing to said boy.

"Thank you very much, Mayene," Ichigo said, smiling, before turning to Swellow and putting on a serious face. "Swellow, open up with Aerial Ace!" he exclaimed. The bird took off into the air, gainig speed before it dove straight at Meditite.

"Meditite, dodge and use Psychic! Maylene exclaimed as her Pokémon dodged and trapped Swellow in midair before Aerial Ace could hit. "Great, now use Psy-Beam," Maylene said, smiling. Swellow was then hit with a multi-colored beam of light and knocked to the ground.

"Swellow, no!" Ichigo shouted, his face a mixture of shock and concern. "Are you alright?" he asked his hurt comrade.

"Swell-low (Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be)?!" came the reply. Ichigo smiled and modded, getting ready to order a new attack.

"Okay, Swellow! Then use Agility to knock it off balance!" Ichigo said. Swellow flew quickly toward its target, hoping the attack would hit. It did. Meditite staggered in the air, trying to get its balance back. Before Maylene could order a new attack, Ichigo ordered what would (hopefully) be the finishing move. "Great, Swellow! Now use Brave Bird!" Ichigo yelled, pumping his fist in the air. Everyone watched as Swellow was consumed first in fire, then a blue light, as it dove toward Meditite, who had no time to dodge.

"Meditite is unable to battle; the winner is Ichigo of Pallet Town!" the referee announced as Ichigo did his happy dance.

"You did great, Meditite! Take a nice long rest, Maylene said as she returned her Pokémon to its Poke Ball. Ichigo hugged his Swellow and told it the same thing as he returned him to his Poke Ball.

"Your turn, Miss Ichigatsu," Ichigo said, dodging the smack aimed at his head.

"Don't call me that again, or I'll sic Klemper on you!" Kira exclaimed. "What?!" she asked, as she saw everyone staring at her.

"Are you watching Danny Phantom again?" Ichigo asked, still staring at her.

"Maybe…" Kira replied, with shifty eyes before turning and going to her place on the field.

"Machoke, my friend, come on out!" Maylene exclaimed once the referee declared the battle started. The huge Fighting type appeared, ready to battle.

"Espeon, it's time to win us a badge!" Kira yelled, releasing her Psychic type onto the field.

"Espe-Espe (Three words. You're. Going. Down)!" Espeon exclaimed upon seeing her opponent, sitting on her haunches and wrapping her tail around herself. Maylene allowed Kira the first move, as she had done with Ichigo.

"Thank you, Maylene," she said. "Now, Espeon, use Teleport!" The light purple feline disappeared, leaving Maylene and Machoke no way to know where she was going to attack from. "Psy-Beam, Espeon!" Kira exclaimed, as her Pokémon appeared right in front of Machoke and hit it at point-blank range, resulting in it being knocked to the ground.

"No, Machoke!" Maylene exclaimed, then sighed in relief as her Pokémon got back up. "Now, use Brick Break!" she ordered to her Pokémon.

"No!" exclaimed Kira. "Dodge it, Espeon!" She was too late in telling her friend to dodge the attack. It hit Espeon right on the ruby red jewel on her forehead, the force sending her to the ground. "Oh, no! Are you alright, Espeon?!" Kira exclaimed, cancern etched deep on her face. She breathed a sigh of relief as her Pokémon jumped right back up as if it was nothing. She smiled and let out a small giggle when she saw Espeon growling at Machoke. Can you imagine it? It was a funny scene, for sure! "Use Swift!" Kira ordered through her giggles, pointing at Machoke. The barrage of golden stars shot out of Espeon's mouth and hit Machoke, who crossed its arms to black the brunt of the attack, yet it was still pushed back a few feet.

"Use Dynamic Punch, Machoke!" Maylene exclaimed, punching her fist out in front of her. Kira's eyes widened when she heard the attack ordered, her giggling ceasing immediately.

"Dodge, Espeon! Don't let it hit you! Not only will it cause damage, but it'll also confuse you!" Espeon, hearing her trainer, jumped out of the way just in time, the attack hitting where she was just seconds ago. "Now do Iron Tail!" Kira exclaimed, and Espeon, who was still in midair, turned around as her tail glowed a blinding white, and hit Machoke right across the face, sending it back once more and knocking it down. This time the Fighting type wrestler stayed down.

"Machoke is unable to battle; the winner is Kira Ketchum of Pallet Town!" the referee yelled out, with the challenger once again being the winner. Kira ran out onto the field and got on her knees, throwing her arms around her psychic companion.

"You did great, Espeon!" Kira said, congratulating her Pokemon while distantly hearing Maylene praising her Machoke. "So," Kira asked, pulling away from her Espeon, "Do you want to go in your ball and take a rest, or do you want to stay out and watch Ash's battle?"

Espeon seemed to ponder the choice for a moment before saying, "Espeon Espe (Stay out! I want to see Ash again)!"

Kira giggled before saying, "Well, come on then!" and standing up to walk to the bleachers, Espeon at her heels, forked tail waving back and forth.

It was then Ash's turn to battle Maylene. The referee announced the beginning of the battle, and once the battlers released their Pokémon, Maylene using Lucario and Ash Buizel, Maylene allowed Ash the first move, as she had done with the others. "Thanks," was all Ash said before he ordered Buizel to use Water Gun, which Lucario dodged. Lucario then used Aura Sphere, which hit Buizel before he could dodge, knocking it back a few feet.

"No! Buizel!" Ash exclaimed, watching as his Pokémon got pushed back. When he saw that Buizel was alright, he let a small smile appear on his face and said, "Buizel, use Aqua Jet!" Buizel became encased in water and launched himself at Lucario, who didn't dodge fast enough and got hit.

Maylene merely retaliated by ordering a new attack: "Lucario, use Bone Rush!" Lucario created a bone-shaped staff out of blue aura and swung it at Buizel, who dodged seconds before the attack landed on the ground where he was standing, making dust billow up. Lucario turned toward Buizel and kept swinging it, hoping to hit Buizel, who just kept dodging out of the way. Buizel quickly grew tired of this, and, when Lucario stopped for a second, looked back at Ash.

"Ash, getting the message, nodded and said, "Buizel, use Sonic Boom and then Aqua Jet!" Buizel jumped up and swung his tail forward, releasing the Sonic Boom, which Lucario jumped to the side to avoid, not noticing the Aqua Jet coming in fast. That one moment of distraction led to Lucario once again getting hit by the Aqua Jet and getting knocked back quite a few feet.

"Use Force Palm, Lucario!" Maylene ordered once Lucario gathered its bearings. Lucario ran forward and grabbed Buizel before releasing a large amount of bright white energy, forcing Buizel back and onto the ground. But of course, being the stubborn Pokémon he is, Buizel got up and used a move he'd never used before: Water Pulse. Everyone looked on, shocked, as Buizel created a small ball of blue energy resembling an Aura Sphere and launched it toward Lucario, the surprise of the new move being used creating the distraction needed to get past Lucario's defences and hit, knocking it to the ground. It stayed down.

"Lucario is unable to battle; the winner is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" the referee announced. Maylene just shrugged, acknowledging her defeat.

She walked out onto the field and helped Lucario, who was waking up, to sit up. "You did great out there, Lucario," she said, smiling at the Pokémon.

"Great job, Buizel!" Ash exclaimed, walking up to said Pokemon with a great big smile on his face. "It's amazing that you learned Water Pulse!" he went on. (let's just pretend that Ash knew ahead of time what Water Pulse was, shall we?)

"Bui-Bui (did you expect anything less)?" Buizel questioned with a smile, giving a thumbs-up. It was then that everyone else, including Maylene and Lucario, walked over toward where Ash and Buizel stood.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Dawn exclaimed, with her eyes all sparkly. Ash sent an exasperated glance at the others, who's faces clearly said 'she's been doing this for awhile,' which made Ash groan and roll his eyes. Just then an assistant to the Gym came over and gave Maylene a small box, catching the attention of everyone and causing Dawn to stop her rambling about everyone's battling skills and styles. Maylene then asked Ichigo, Kira, and Ash to step forward. They did, and then Maylene began to speak.

"All three of you did great today," Maylene started, looking at the three teenagers in front of her. "And as recognition of your achievement here today, I award to you the Cobble Badge," she continued, holding the open box in front of her, revealing the three badges.

"Awesome!" Ichigo exclaimed when he picked his up, and promptly started to do another happy dance, causing everyone to sweatdrop before turning back to Maylene and the box.

"We did it, Espeon! We got the badge all thanks to you!" Kira exclaimed after picking hers up and turning to Espeon and giving her a hug.

"We did it! We got…a Cobble Badge!" Ash yelled out, picking his up and putting it up in the air, a smile on his face. Dawn, Brock, Reiji, and Maylene laughed at their antics, causing Ichigo to stop his happy dance and start pouting, Ash to rub the back of his neck, and Kira to blush and bury her face in Espeon's fur. Once everyone had their laugh, they headed to Reiji's house to talk.

Little did they know that somewhere not all that far away, someone was plotting a plan…

End Chapter 6

Me: Oooh, a bit of foreshadowing at the end there… anyway, Happy New Year!

Gab: Weren't you going to have Ash use Staravia? And is Klemper why you said you don't own DP?

Me: Yeah, but then I decided to have him use Buizel. Is that against the law or something? To change my mind?

Gab: No! I was just wondering why he used Buizel!

Me: Oh. OK then. And yes, Klemper is the reason for the disclaimer to DP. I didn't use the Box Ghost because everyone uses him. Gaby, what are you doing?

Gaby: Making a Shaymin plushie! You can't deny that it isn't totally KAWAII!

Me: True, but the one in the movie has a big ego and an attitude. I watched the raw today.

G.G.: You understood what they were saying?

Me: Not anymore than I normally do, but I didn't NEED to know what they were saying to know Shaymin had a big ego and an attitude because it was using telepathy and you could tell by its tone of voice.

G.G., Gaby, and Gab: Ah. We get it.

Gab: Gabs? Why are you, what's the word? Acting different today?

Me: I'm acting different because: 1- My birthday is on Sunday, and 2- School starts back up on Monday, and I'm excited to see everyone again. That's why. Ok, people. Read and review please! I take everything you say to heart, and constructive criticism helps!


	8. Rewrite Notice

REWRITE IN PROGRESS

When I started this story, I told myself I wouldn't do this. I know how annoying it is to wait forever for an update then find that it's not a chapter. But have no fear, for those who actually liked this! I am doing a rewrite! I feel it is much better than the original, and Kira and Ichigo are no longer. If you want more details, you can read the rewrite, or, seeing as their replacements don't show up for a couple chapters, you can PM me after reviewing the rewrite. If you are a reader of the original, there won't be any need for you to review first.

The prologue should be up soon (as soon as the error is fixed-had to find a bypass to get this up), and it's longer than the original (I think…). As will be explained in said prologue, I plan on updating once a week, but I won't set a specific day seeing as it depends when I'll be able to get on to update. But please don't quote me on or hold me to this.

In regards to the story itself, it isn't as fast paced, and the characters are much more mature. Especially Ash…scary…. But what can I say; I like mature Ashy. X)

I really do hope you'll give the rewrite a try, though I understand if you don't. The original will be left up as I don't have the heart to delete my first story, and it will be listed as complete, this being the last 'chapter'. The title has also been shortened to 'When We Meet Again'.

Once again, I apologize for this. I will truly try my best to finish the story this time, and hope that at least some of my old readers will return, and that I will get new readers as well.

Love to all readers past and future,

GabsGen


End file.
